The Scroll
by Captain Lavernius Tucker
Summary: It was a normal day in Beacon, but when a perfectly normal question came up about the holidays, Jaune reacts very strangely to it. What is he hiding? Jaune/OC, unrequited Pyrrha/Jaune.


It had been a boring day in Beacon. Port had put everyone to sleep – even Pyrrha (Even she can't survive a double period with the most boring man in Beacon Academy's history), and everyone was thorougly bored. Teams RWBY and JNPR congregated to their usual tables at lunch after picking themselves up from the lesson from hell. All was normal; Weiss was bickering with Ruby, Yang was trying in vain to defend her sister, Blake was reading her 'completely clean books', Nora was regaling everyone else with a fabricated tale of her exploits as queen of the Pancake castle, Ren was having flashbacks to Port just hearing her, and Pyrrha was desperately trying to get Jaune to take the hint. For a while, this continued, but Nora had a burning question. "So… what are you guys doing in the break? I mean, none of us have ever asked."

Yang went first. "I'm going home with Ruby."

Ruby grinned. "Yeah! Seeing Uncle Qrow again will be awesome! Oh yeah, and dad too."

Blake barely looked up from her book. "I'm staying here."

Yang looked at the Faunus in pity. "Aww, that's too bad. Why don't you come with us?"

Blake looked up for the first time. "R-really?"

"Yeah!" Ruby chimed in.

"I-I mean I don't want to impose…"

"Dad's really nice, and anyway, we want you there!" said the energetic speedster.

"Th-thanks." She said, looking the happiest they had seen her in a very long time.

Nora butted into the moment, saying, "Anyway. Jaune-Jaune, what are you doing?"

Jaune looked happy, not him trying to be suave happy, but genuinely happy. "I'm going to see my w-I mean my parents of course!" He laughed nervously. Suddenly he had 7 pairs of curious eyes on him.

Weiss looked very unimpressed. "Really, that is possibly the worst coverup I've seen since Ruby tried to conceal the mess she had caused making those inedible cookies of hers."

The reaper blushed. "It wasn't that bad."

"There was chocolate chip everywere, empty bags of sugar were hastily put back on the shelf, you had poured about half a bottle of soap on every small spillage and that was the least of it. Last I heard, the kitchen staff are trying to find out who caused that so they can kill them."

"Heh heh, sorry." Ruby got embarassed, especially as the entire table was now snickering at her.

Jaune looked especially happy that the attention was off him, but Weiss turned to him. "Anyway, what are you hiding?"

Jaune turned red. "I'm not hiding anything, I mean I'm an ordinary guy, what do I have to hide, anyway see you!" He sped off with the speed of Ruby when she has a weapon shop full of cookies in sight.

Nora looked at them. "Right. We have to find out what our fearless leader is hiding!"

Weiss sighed. "Not my leader, but yes. I say we steal his scroll and look at his message. Pyrrha, you said you know his password?"

Pyrrha smiled. "Yes! He uses it for everything. His password is password."

There was a collective facepalm. "Really?" Said Yang

Ruby gave her a look. "Says the person whose combination lock is 123."

Weiss glared at Yang. "Oaf. Do I need to teach you how to make a locker code as well as teaching your lessons where you shouldbe paying attention?"

Yang said "Please don't. I remember your dust 101 lesson. It was one of the most painful moments of my life."

Weiss turned to Pyrrha, ignoring the brawler. "Steal it and bring it and the rest of your team except Jaune to RWBY's dorm."

Pyrrha said. "I can do that." She was curious about him, not only because of her… interest, but also because he was very tight lipped on his home life. It would be nice to see what he was hiding from them.

Weiss nodded. "Good. Remember to stay awake. You too Nora and Ren. Nora?" She sighed as she saw Nora talking animatedly to Ren, who was half listening, half dozing from the torture earlier.

That night, Everyone In the team JNPR dorm was fast asleep. That was, all except Pyrrha, who climbed out of bed and snuck to Jaune's bedside table. She swiped the scroll and woke up her two other teammates. Ren was first. She tapped his shoulder. "Huh?" He said drowsily. "Oh." He said in realisation when Pyrrha held up the scroll.

"Wake up Nora." She mouthed at him. He nodded and woke up Nora – he was the only one who could without becoming human paste. She woke up quickly – surprising as she wasn't one to be fast once woken up. They snuck out of their dorm and into the corridor. They walked down to RWBY's room without so much as a sound. They knocked on the door and Weiss opened. "Good." She said as she saw the object in Pyrrha's hand. Everyone else was awake and sitting up on their beds. Weiss turned the light on, nearly causing Pyrrha to drop the scroll.

"Jeez! Don't do that." Hissed Yang.

"Ahh! I'm blind! I'm blind! What have you done?" Whisper-yelled Ruby, covering her eyes in pain.

Once everyone's eyes were accustomed to the brightness, they huddled around the scroll on Blake's bed, to her irritation.

"Please stop. This is my bed." She grumbled.

"What are we going to do, Sit on Weiss's? She nearly bit my head off when I accidentally moved her pillow an inch from the place she normally puts it." Said Ruby.

They turned on the scroll, and Yang immediately noticed something. "Candy Crush? Seriously?"

Weiss looked insulted. "Hey! I have that."

Yang looked at her. "That's because you don't play video games and that's literally your only gaming experience. Jaune does, which means either he has no money and little storage on his scroll, or he's an idiot. I'm thinking the latter."

Nora looked at Pyrrha. "Check his messages."

Pyrrha went on his messages. "What's the one with the love hearts. Azure?" Pyrrha was really hoping that this was a sister of his.

Everyone was very interested now. "That's the last person he texted. Check it." Said Weiss.

Pyrrha pressed it but Weiss snatched it away. "What are you doing?" Asked Pyrrha, a bit miffed.

"I'm going to read them so everyone can hear."

"I could do that."

"Yeah but," Weiss sighed. "I think it would be better if I read it."

Pyrrha, being the forgiving person that she was, let it go.

Weiss started reading, but Ruby stopped her. "Ooh can I read out Jaune?"

Weiss looked annoyed. "Yes you can."

"Hey Jaune."

"Hey Azure!"

"You still ready to carry out our plans?"

"Yeah sure, I mean, I do love you, and anyway, it will be frickin awesome!"

By this point the two had stopped reading to see the reactions of the others. Yang looked surprised as did Blake, Ren winced and looked at Pyrrha, who looked devastated and Nora was hugging her.

Weiss continued. "You're the best!"

Ruby continued, but turned pale as she read the last part. "Anything for my wife… I-I'm really hoping that is an inside joke."

Yang laughed. "Vomit boy, married? Pffft, nah, he probably threw up when the vows were read!"

Weiss said. "Yeah! He's far too scrawny, not to mention too young and too awkward."

Nora defended. "Hey! Jaune-Jaune is probably the best wife-I mean husband!"

Yang roared with laughter. "I mean, he's got the dress!"

Ren too looked sceptical, but Blake commented. "High status families do tend to get married young. It means that they have a very large amount of time to get an heir or heiress. This is mainly Atlas and Vale, I have no clue when it comes to the other kingdoms"

Ren said. "I didn't know that. In Mistral, marriage only really occurs around the age of thirty, even for high status families."

Weiss looked in realisation. "I remember! I was already getting marriage suitors at 15 and the Arcs are high status, not much money but one of the most prominent hunter families on Remnant."

Yang looked shocked. "You aren't suggesting…"

"I really doubt it, but we should check the marriage records. They aren't hard to find, but you can access them online if you have the money." She pulled out her scroll and started typing, taking money off of the account her father had given her. She typed in the name 'Arc' and turned white as a sheet. "Th-there. Jaune Arc and Azure Arc. Read it if you don't believe me." She passed her scroll around, and they all had various reactions. Nora, being Nora saw little wrong. Blake was as surprised as everyone else but didn't show it. Yang gaped, imagining the scrawny blond geek who got beaten up routinely by Cardin taking his vows. Ruby stuttered, also imagining the wedding, but giggled as Jaune turned up in her imagination in a dress. Ren was, like Blake, surprised but didn't show it. Weiss was even more white than her dress, as she remembered the cruel words she had sent to him about him never finding love, but how wrong she was! Pyrrha, though heartbroken, felt immensely guilty for hitting on a married man. Yang broke the silence. "I can make so many marriage jokes now!"

Weiss gave her a look. "Really, is that what you're thinking of?"

Yang grinned. "Yeah! Man, I have so much more material now!"

Nora looked at Pyrrha. "Maybe we should go back to our dorms. You know, put his scroll back."

Weiss glanced at the distressed girl. "Yeah. Good idea."

Yang winced and even Ruby, while usually clueless with these kinds of matters, looked sympathetic.

They exchanged their goodnights and the three JNPR members snuck back to their dorm. The scroll was placed on Jaune's table. Nora glanced at Pyrrha and it was clear she was trying to bottle it in. She jerked her head at Pyrrha and Ren sighed. Nora decided to envelop the spartan into a hug. The 6 foot girl collapsed in the shorter girl's arms and sobbed. They stayed there and soon, Pyrrha's breathing began to deepen, until she had completely tired herself out, asleep in Nora's arms due to the upset and the stress cause by the day. She carefully placed the Spartan in her bed, covering her with her blanket. She glanced at Jaune, as if to say _'how hasn't he woken up yet?'_ Ren shrugged his shoulders and the two childhood friends finally went to bed and soon, both were asleep too.

**Aaand that's a wrap! First time uploading, but not my first fanfiction. Review and let me know where I can improve. I wrote this at 1 in the morning so it's probably rubbish so tell me where I went wrong.**


End file.
